<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Weekend by Devairkus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220199">Birthday Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devairkus/pseuds/Devairkus'>Devairkus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Um a lot of smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:56:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devairkus/pseuds/Devairkus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Owen wants for his birthday is from Abby to be alone with him at the Aquarium, and for once she agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby/Owen (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy y'all, the pegging is at the end if you're here to see that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So I was thinking about my birthday.” Owen brought up to his girlfriend, Abby, during their lunch break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for another two weeks. You think I’d forget?” Abby asked, in between bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t think you’d forget. I was just thinking about what I want for it, and I was thinking don’t get me anything. All I want is you and me at the aquarium for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby wasn’t sure if she could do that, Isaac might need her for something. “The whole weekend? Your birthday’s only on Saturday. Weren’t we gonna have a party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen shook his head, “I don’t really care about parties. Jordan’s birthday is a week after mine so we can all get together then. I just want us. Really. I miss you.” He reached out his hand. “It’d be like a vacation from this dreary place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked around, he had a point and it was going to be for his birthday. He’d had gotten her the sweetest gifts for hers and she was worried about how she could possibly top it, so maybe this was a good alternative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out and squeezed his hand. “Yeah okay, let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out on their weekend getaway, they ended up doing a lot of... </span>
  <em>
    <span>it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gone over to the aquarium the usual way. Abby hadn’t been there in nearly a month or so and Owen had been trying to renovate and clean it up some, which he showed off to her in a mini tour. They circled around back to the lobby when he was done and stopped near the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty impressive huh? I’m making it a bit more homey.” Owen looked proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I see what you’ve been doing instead of taking sweep jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon. Pulling up vines is just as much hard work as snapping Scar necks with my massive muscles.” He reached out and gave Abby’s bicep a little squeeze. She’d been going to the gym regularly now and was definitely getting stronger and starting to bulk up. Owen didn’t seem to mind it, he went with her often and actually seemed to find her being strong attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Abby replied. “So what are we gonna do all weekend, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve got some games I found, there’s a nice clear area outside, and uh… I cleaned up the bedroom really nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smirked, she figured they’d be having sex. “Oh, did you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen got in close to her, “Yeah. No one’s around so you can shout my name as loud as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” Abby replied grinning, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. He leaned into her and nudged her mouth open with his tongue. Abby let out a noise as he brought a hand up to her breast and kneaded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby tilted her head away, “Let’s go upstairs then, I don’t want the first fuck to be on the desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I fuck you on the desk later then?” he asked, reaching around and giving her ass a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really got her going when he was forward. “Maybe,” She replied, drawing away and pulling his arm to lead him upstairs. Owen ran hand through his now longer and more poofed hair and followed her. Abby liked the way this hair looked now, she thought it made him look even more handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going up to the cafe/bedroom of the aquarium, Owen had definitely tidied up since she’d been there last. Things were organized, and there wasn’t a rotting skeleton in the corner anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks nice in here, babe.” She told him, slipping a finger through his belt loop and pulling him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, didn’t want you to think I’m unproductive when I come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I glad you don’t just come here and jerk off,” she told him and pulled him close to kiss him again, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. She loved how his skin felt, his hair, his smell. Abby reached a hand down and began to rub his groin, Owen gave a small noise of approval and Abby moved to kiss his neck, she wanted him to be louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hands to undo his pants and pulled them down. Abby palmed his bulge with her hand and Owen gripped her side tightly. “I want you in my mouth,” she whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Abby.” He responded, with a laugh. Abby knew he loved it when she sucked him off, they didn’t always get around to it when they fooled around but she liked to think she was getting better those times she did. She gave him a playful push towards the bed, and he shuffled back and few steps, getting his pants down to his ankles. Owen sat halfway off the bed and Abby approached him. She knelt down between his legs and looked up at him, placing a hand over his boxer briefs and hardening cock. She then maintained eye contact with him as she gripped the rim of his underwear and pulled it down and Owen’s cock sprung out. Abby bit her lip as she looked at it, placing one hand around it. She had large hands for a woman, but Owen had a nice looking and sized dick that it fit well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved it around a little with her hands. “Did he miss me?” Abby asked him, slyly. It’d been nearly two weeks since they’d had sex, Isaac had been keeping her busy with assignments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we've missed y-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking christ.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Owen swore and squeezed his eyes together as Abby put him in her warm mouth. It was just the tip but she gripped the base and tried to push it in a bit deeper. She then pulled back to breathe and swirled her tongue around the head. Owen was trying to control himself as Abby kept him in her mouth, attempting to get him further in her throat. Keeping her jaw loose, Abby bobbed her head up and down on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time during some down time at St. Mary’s, Jordan thought it’d be hilarious to play a porno movie on the projector there and it’d played for a while the guys just laughed at it. Abby remembered being scandalized watching it, she’d never done anything so sexual, even with Owen, who she’d just been getting to know. But Abby had been intrigued by what the man on the film was doing to the woman, and the way the woman used her mouth and hands on him to please him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby's thoughts were brought back to earth as she felt Owen’s hand on the back of her head, gently guiding her. Owen’s breath was short and most of the time he was squeezing his eyes closed. Abby used her tongue to really work the underside of him, and his eyes snapped open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Owen said, gently pushing her head off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to cum for me?” Abby asked in a small voice. She wasn’t sure if he’d wanted just a blowjob or more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I just want to fuck your first,” he replied, sitting up straighter on the bed. Abby let go of him. “Can you take your clothes off for me?” Owen asked with a smile. Abby smirked and got up, it made her feel good when he admired her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby got up and removed her fitted tank top, tossing it to the side. She then knelt down to unite her boots, and Owen started doing the same. When he was done, he finished pulling off his pants. Owen looked back up at her and Abby slowly undid her pants button, squeezing down her cargo pants. Her thighs and butt we’re getting so big and toned from working out it was getting hard to find things that fit her. Owen took off his shirt, leaving him naked. Abby smiled at the sight of him waiting for her, looking at her in adoration. She reached behind her back and undid her bra clasp, slowly having it fall off her. Finally, she hooked a thumb around her panty rim. These were cute and thin ones, something she wouldn’t wear if she was about to go and fight, but liked wearing if she wasn’t. She hooked her other hand around the other side and pulled them all the way down, exposing her trimmed crotch. At that, Abby was fully nude and honestly feeling pretty confident about how she looked. She gave Owen a playful spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking gorgeous.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, handsome.” She replied, and came up to him to crawl in his lap. Owen embraced her as they began to kiss again. Owen took a large hand and gripped her ass, giving it a squeeze, and Abby responded with a gasp and kissing him harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen then grabbed Abby’s waist and rolled her into the bed, positioning himself over her. He moved his mouth down, doing the thing she loved when he was making his way down her body. Owen stopped at her nipples and kissed and sucked one as he fondled the other. Abby squirmed a little and squeezed her legs together. She wondered where he learned all these things. Owen claimed to have not have done sexual things with anyone before her, so was this all tips from Manny and the guys, or did he manage to find and watch other pornos like the one she’d seen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby's thoughts were interrupted by Owen continuing to kiss his way down her torso, and his hand gently guided her legs apart. Owen was normally like this when they had sex, loving, attentive to her needs. Though, there’d been a time a few weeks ago when they’d argued and then it devolved into sex, he’d taken her somewhat roughly from behind and pulled her braid as he thrust. It was probably the hottest thing Owen had ever done Abby had to admit, and she wanted him to do it again sometime this weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen lowered his head down between her legs and began to use his mouth on her. Abby gasped as his tongue worked its way in circles around her folds. She squeezed her eyes and tried to not lose it too much at the sensation of him between her legs. Abby curled her legs around his back and whimpered as Owen lapped at her his tongue. She squirmed and threaded her hand through the top of his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all she could think. Owen took a thumb and began to massage her clit at the same time, it was too much and Abby moaned and knew she was going to cum soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby gasped and broke her silence. “Keep doing that, keep doing that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck! Owen!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” was what Abby let out as she began to orgasm and gripped Owen tightly in place with her thighs as she came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a bit for the orgasm to settle down and when it did, Abby reluctantly released Owen from her thigh cage. He slowly leaned back on his heels and then got up, wiping his mouth. Owen looked over her flushed, heavily breathing body, his cock semi-hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely perfect. And I love you.” Owen said to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled, pleased. “I know you do. I love you, too. Now come fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen crawled over her and leaned down to kiss her. He then reached down to stroke her overly sensitive folds. Abby braced herself as she felt his cock head and her entrance. Slowly she felt him start to push in and Abby gripped on Owen’s strong shoulders trying not to tense too much. She felt him push in more and more and turned her head to the side, gasping. She hated to admit it but she loved the feeling of him inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Owen asked her. He was always so sweet and gentle with her. It didn’t matter that she was becoming toned with hard muscle, her still recognized her for what she was, a young woman who was sometimes vulnerable and who had only ever been sexual with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, keep moving.” Abby told him, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him pump in and out. It’d been a long two weeks without sex, she just needed some warming up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to the feeling of Owen caressing her face with his hand, his weight on the other arm. Abby smiled at him and put her hand on top of his. She was always a big fan of his hands. They were big and shaped attractively and she loved feeling them inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby lightly moved his hand to her mouth and began sucking on two of his fingers. She made eye contact with him, using her tongue on them like she would if it were his cock, she decided then she wanted him to finish in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby was loosened up now and Owen was getting into the rhythm now, hitting her with full strokes. Abby let out little moans as he thrust into her, and she could tell he was getting close as Owen took his hand out of her mouth and tried to get a better position for thrusting into her faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to cum in my mouth, Owen.” Abby breathed to him. Owen looked surprised, that wasn’t how they normally finished, he usually had to pull out and cum to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” he asked her, chest and face getting flushed. Abby responded by putting her hands on his shoulders and flipping him into his back. Abby pulled herself off his dick, gasping when it left her body; she missed the feeling already. Abby scrambled down to Owen’s legs on the end of the bed and got her face by his cock again, putting it in her mouth. She wrapped a hand around it and tried to work it around best she could. Abby bobbed her head up and down and she felt Owen’s hand vaguely touch the side of her head. She pulled up and looked at him, hand moving around his slick member, her braid messy, spit connecting her mouth to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it.” She said to him, before putting it back in her mouth as deep as it would go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Abby.” Owen hissed and threw his head back. His hand kept her on his dick as Abby felt his cock twitch and then ejaculate into her mouth. Abby whimpered and gripped his thigh and Owen grunted and came multiple loads into her mouth. Abby tried to swallow most of it though there seemed to be a lot, she popped his member out of his mouth so it’d be easier and a little cum spurted onto her face. Owen managed to look down at her and see the sight, not fully prepared to see her do that. Abby had his cock in one hand as she swallowed the rest of the load. She then opened her mouth and showed him the residue was gone. Taking a finger to her cheek she scraped the misplaced cum off a sucked it off her finger in a bit of a show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all Owen could say to that, mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste good.” Abby told him, having swallowed all of it, and then sprung up to crawl next to him. Owen took her next to him in his arms. She always loved how she fit in next to him. She was tall but he was taller, and Owen had a nice mix of fluff and muscle that made him comfy to snuggle up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Owen murmured, petting her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best thing that ever happened to you was meeting me,” Abby replied back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all close to the same thing.” They laid there relaxing together for a good few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I corrupted you.” Owen mumbled to her after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like I corrupted </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Abby responded with a devious grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby rolled off the bed and picked her panties up off the floor and put them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you putting those back on?” complained Owen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, tiger, we can fuck more later. But right now I’m hungry, you have anything to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen did think ahead and packed food from from the stadium for their weekend out. They ate and played a game of darts. Owen showed her some of his art, Abby sat for a portrait for a bit. Owen wasn’t happy with the outcome and seemed embarrassed to show her, but Abby looked anyway. The portrait she thought looked really good, and that he made her look more beautiful than she was. Abby told him as much and he’d replied that was impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was time for bed, Abby stripped down to just her fitted tank top and panties, and Owen his shirt and boxer briefs. They snuggled together under the covers comfortably warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to molest me in my sleep?” Abby asked jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Unless you want me to finger you to sleep like old times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby scoffed, “I’m good. Though, maybe tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen smiled and leaned over to her, giving her the softest, sweetest kiss on the lips, and Abby forgot completely about what they were talking about. She grew a tiny smile and then cuddled in close to Owen, happy he was there with her and warmed by his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby was very happy she didn’t have nightmares that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Saturday morning, which meant it was actually Owen’s birthday. Abby stirred awake, bright light was shining into the Aquarium Cafe. Owen was still sleeping, lightly snoring and his arms around her. He looked really sweet like this, and Abby was hit with how much she loved him. That was the only thing she was going to think about this weekend, nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby moved her hand wandering across his body, she moved it down until she came to his boxers and she felt over them to see if he was hard, and he was. Abby snaked a hand underneath his underwear, and Owen snorted awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Hey babe. Whatcha doin?” Owen mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting off your birthday right,” Abby replied, kissing his neck and wrapping her hand around his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. Nice,” replied Owen sleepily, adjusting himself to get a better look at Abby as she scooched down the bed to get a better angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby gave him a little smirk and opened her mouth wide, trying to get as much of his large dick in her mouth as she could. She closed her eyes in concentration and opened her throat, she pushed all the way down  until her lips reached the base of his cock, the first time she’d ever done that. Abby pulled back and gasped for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see that, babe?” She asked excitedly. Owen had an awestruck look on his face. “Yeah, I saw that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled and rubbed her lips with the band of her hand, then bring her mouth down to lick under his cock and around his balls, trying to leave no stone unturned. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but maybe Owen, but Abby really liked doing this. Abby brought his cock back in her mouth and began bobbing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s good, baby,” said Owen, guiding her head up. “I’ll cum if you keep going.” Abby smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that, Owen?” She simpered, moving her hand instead to Owen’s stomach, playing with her hand on his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent, </span>
  </em>
  <span>gorgeous.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby tugged at his shirt. “Take this off, I like looking at your chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like my chest, huh?” asked Owen with a confident look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Abby was feeling a little shy, she normally wasn’t this open talking about things. “I like your skin, and your hair, and those sexy new scars on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the fucking Scar with that knife was crazy. Those stitches hurt like a bitch. The one on my cheek though is fading don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby leaned forward and kissed Owen on the healing cut on his cheek. “Yes I think so.” She’d been there when he’d got hurt, some Scar brute hit him in the face and he’d gone down bleeding. Seeing that, Abby made sure the Scar was dealt with handily and wouldn’t see another day, it made her see red to see Owen get hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen reached for the hem of his shirt. “I’ll take my shirt off but I want you to take your braid out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby scrunched together her brows and touched the tip of her braid. It was getting longer now, past her collarbones. She kept it tightly in a braid most of the time for convenience and habit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she agreed and took out the band, and unpieced her braid. Her hair was heavily crinkled from being in the braid for over a day, but she tried to make it presentable, combing it out with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen brought a hand up to caress the ends of her dark blonde tresses. “You’ve got the most beautiful hair. I love it. Even tucked away in the braid all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled, it was hard to take his compliments. “Thanks, you Goober,” she murmured, rubbing his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen leaned up and took off his shirt, tossing it off the bed. “That’s Uber Goober to you,” he corrected, bringing her face to his and kissing her. Abby accepted the kiss and then pulled back for a second, wiggling out of her underwear. Owen reached for the hem of her fitted tank top and pulled it over her head. Her skin against his, Abby leaned in and glided her hands across his smooth shoulders and over his chest hair. Leaning over and straddling him, Abby then taking his cock in hold again to be aligned with her entrance. She felt the head start to push in and squeezed her face tight, she wasn’t quite warmed up enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- hey, Abs. Shh, relax, baby,” calmed Owen, holding her up. “Relax.” He said again, leaning forward to kiss her collarbone while Abby tried to loosen up. She closed her eyes and gasped as she felt Owen take her breast in his mouth. Abby felt her arousal grow as he touched her, and began slide down on Owen’s cock until she was firmly in his lap. When she’d made it there, Abby brought his mouth to hers again and began the motion of moving her hips around in a circle with him inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered the first time they’d tried this position, it was one of their first times. Owen was still in his shitty, dorm-room like apartment. He’d given her some various trinkets as gifts that day he’d found while out on a patrol because just he thought she’d like them. It wasn’t even her birthday or anything. She’d crawled into his lap after, much like this, and it’d progressed from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby moved her hips around while intimately up against Owen’s chest. She kissed him and held his face in her hand while he gently moved her hips. Every so often he’d let out a little moan and it was very endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” She whispered to him. Abby wasn’t even trying to cum right now, she just wanted to start Owen’s day off nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Abby. You’re so beautiful.” Owen murmured back to her. She looked in his amber eyes and could see how much he meant it, he always looked at her with such adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen then reached for her neck and pulled her in to kiss her. Abby hummed against his lips, feeling the pressure of him being inside her as she ground her hips around. Owen’s shoulder were growing a bit flushed and she knew he was close to cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to cum all over your chest,” he murmured to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, do it,” approved Abby, and she gasped as he lifted her up and placed her on her back. Abby bit her lip and smiled at the sight of Owen over her, hand around his dick, bringing himself to a finish. Owen shut his eyes hard grunted as he jerked himself into his climax, sending loads unto Abby’s chest and breasts. Abby opened her mouth in surprise, feeling the warm semen hit her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen stared at her for a second in awe, panting a little, then getting up to the side and handing her an old t-shirt to wipe herself off with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that,” breathed Owen, flopping down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Birthday Boy,” replied Abby with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid there for a bit before Owen got up and announced he’d get breakfast ready. Abby cleaned herself up best she could with what the aquarium had and slipped back into her old underwear and tank top. Heading back into the cafe she spotted a sweatshirt she’d seen Owen in a few times. She didn’t really feel like fully dressing so she put the oversized garment on herself. It was warm and comfy and smelled like Owen, maybe she wouldn’t give it back. Owen was in a new shirt and boxers and met her downstairs laying out some food they’d packed for the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweatshirt?” he asked her, pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was once. But I think it looks better on me, so…” Abby said slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen smirked, “Well, you’re right there I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’d eaten breakfast, and hung out for a bit, Owen pulled out a nearly full bottle of whiskey from his pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna dig into this later?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Abby replied. She enjoyed a good drinking game and she knew he did too. “You know you’re supposed to be twenty-one to drink in the first place right? So this’ll be your first legal drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen snorted and picked up the bottle, looking at the label. “Yeah, imagine that. I don’t know how I would have survived with that law. In fact I’m thinking of trying to learn how to make my own hooch. This shit’s getting hard to come by.” He tapped the bottle. “This was a birthday gift from Mel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s stomach twisted a bit at the mention of Mel and immediately she scolded herself for it. They were all friends. But Abby remembered the various times through the years that she’d read hints of Mel liking Owen a bit more than friends. When she first met Mel at St. Mary’s Mel had mentioned to Abby that she thought Owen was cute. That was before Abby and Owen became a secret thing, but still it was proof she was attracted to him. Then there’s been a few times through the years Abby had seen Mel put a hand on his shoulder or laugh too much at one of his stupid jokes; Abby could just tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Abby also knew Owen would never be disloyal to her, so she didn’t worry too much. When he looked at her she could tell how much he loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d started to clean up their breakfast and Abby pushed out her chair. “How about I go get the cards done from the cafe and we go play something,” she offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, babe,” said Owen, giving her a quick smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby took her time finding the cards. She mostly just wanted to clear her head a bit. But getting rid of jealous thoughts was just as hard as getting rid of her thoughts about training she was missing and killing and vengeance, all things she swore to herself she’d keep on the backburner for once. It was Owen’s birthday and she wanted to be there with him only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes of idling, Abby picked up the cards and headed out. She shimmied out the doors and turned to head towards the stairs and stopped, seeing Owen was coming up them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Abs, thought you maybe got lost or something. I uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby glanced at the cards in her hand and shook her head, “No I uh, just was…” she trailed off seeing the look Owen was giving her. “What?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen smirked, raising his hands a bit and answered. “You look literally so fucking sexy right now. I’m trying to ingrain it in my mind forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby broke into a grin and looked down. Owen’s sweatshirt </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty comfy. Other than that she just had on her boots, fitted tank top, and panties. Abby hiked up the hem a little so he could see her underwear better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I look good like this?” she asked, and flipped her braid over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen walked up to her, closing the gap. “I think you always look good, Goober,” and kissed her. Abby kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me however you want,” she told him. Abby wanted him to be dominant on her, she didn’t always feel this way but she did right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However I want?” he asked, grabbing her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be rough if you’d like, I can handle it,” she encouraged, tugging at his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Owen pushed Abby towards the railing. She dropped the cards on the ground as he rubbed his hands over her as he kissed her, going under her clothes but keeping them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby let out a little yelp as Owen pinched one of her nipples between his fingers. Before she knew it he’d turned her around and her hands were on the railing as she faced out towards the lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby made the mistake of looking down, it was pretty high up. She tore her gaze away from the floor and towards the suspended whale figures instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without turning, she felt Owen slip a finger through the side of her panties and slowly peel them down her rear. She arched her back so he’d get a better view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn, your ass is incredible” Owen murmured to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t miss glute day,” Abby bragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I oughta pay more attention to glute day,” Owen replied, and Abby looked behind her to see what he was up to, Owen had pulled down his boxers and pulled out his cock, she felt him place it between her ass cheeks and start to rub it between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk dirty to me, Abs,” Owen requested, she bit her lip. It was kind of sexy to have him ask things of her like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s your cock out here, when my pussy’s all wet?” Abby cooed. Hopefully he’d think that was hot, they didn’t dirty talk too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it now?” asked Owen, bringing his hand to her folds. “Yeah, it is. You want me to fuck you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Abby responded, leaning over more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you hard against this railing,” said Owen, his voice low, his hands and cock teasing her. She was getting pretty worked up now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do it, please,” whispered Abby, and she let out a noise when she felt him insert himself. Owen started thrusting, slow and deep, and Abby spread her legs more and gripped the railing, her forehead rested on her hands and letting out gasps as he pushed in. She squeezed her eyes closed trying to get acclimated to the feeling, even they’d had to have had sex two dozen times now, somehow it still felt new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say my name,” he urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owen,” Abby breathed. He pushed in all the way again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Owen.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Abby said again. He then began to thrust in faster and Abby whimpered and leaned up, Owen put his hand on her shoulder for a better grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull my hair,” Abby said to him. The words left her mouth before she even realized she wanted it. Owen wrapped his hand around her loose hair bringing it into a handful, he pulled back on it as he fucked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, huh, Abby?” Owen murmured. She did. The last time he’d done that, she’d been so turned on and came easily during the sex. Abby murmured an approval and grasped and hand back towards his face as he pulled her head and shoulders towards him. Abby focused on the feeling and let out a moan as she listened to their hips slap together and felt Owen’s member slide in and out of her. She was getting close. Abby could tell by the way he panted and thrusted Owen was too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum in you,” Owen growled in her ear, pulling her head back more. That sounded amazing to Abby right now, all the safe sex lectures people had given her over the years completely out of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Owen. Fill me.” Abby heard Owen breathe in sharply and she knew he liked what he was hearing. Abby closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Owen moving in and out faster, grabbing her hips. Abby reached down to where her clit was to give herself more pressure. Just as she felt herself about to tip over the edge she heard Owen moan and thrust deeply, and Abby let out a high pitched noise as her orgasm shook through her and she felt Owen’s cum fill her. Seemed he still had some left  in him, as she could feel his cock pulse inside her as her grunted her name. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Abby.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Owen…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she answered him, biting her lip and gripping and pushing against the railing as their hips kept firmly together. They stayed there for some seconds, Abby’s heart beating hard as her orgasm began to fade away. At last, Owen loosened his handhold on her  and pulled out, the sound and feeling was quite lewd and Abby could hardly believe the fact they’d just done that. Abby stood upright trying to brush herself off a bit, and felt Owen’s hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and pulled Abby into a deep kiss, Abby wasn’t expecting it at first, but quickly accepted and returned it. She put a hand on his stubbled cheek and he held her close, hand over the sweatshirt she was still wearing. After a few heated kisses, the two finally pulled away, out of breath. Abby leaned against the rail and smiled at Owen, who had a goofy, satisfied look on his face. She could feel the cum start to dribble down her leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. She was already a mess anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen rubbed his jaw, “So what are we gonna name our new kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby scoffed and pushed off the railing, walking over to where her panties had been tossed. “Hopefully it doesn’t come to that. I’m not on a fertile day at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but…” Owen had put his underwear back on too and came up behind Abby as she slid hers on. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “What about one day? When we’re like thirty something, because I can’t see myself with a kid for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case then you better stop cumming in me,” said Abby slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen laughed, “Yeah I guess.” He kissed her softly on the neck. “Anyway, how about those cards then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the day, lounging on the couch in the cafe wrapped in her boyfriend’s arms, Abby was perfectly content. She could tell Owen had something on his mind though, the way he was nervously playing with her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So anything else you want to do or try on your birthday?” Abby asked Owen. If he wanted to try anal or something she’d guess she’d be up to try it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen hesitantly answered. “Actually, yeah. There’s something that’s been on my mind I want to try but, you can’t judge me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell did that mean? Did Owen secretly have some weird fetish this whole time? What if he asked her to pee on him or something? No, she shouldn’t jump to conclusions and keep an open mind even if whatever it was she did find odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I promise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uber Goober,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she said gently, giving him a poke. When Abby used that pet name she really meant business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” sighed Owen. “I have to get my pack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby scooched and sat up and Owen slipped out, heading across the room and bringing his backpack over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh,” he looked really nervous, “A few months ago I took another route here and came across this uh, this sex shop and I saw something that I thought might be interesting to try.” Owen pulled out of his bag what looked like a silicone penis but with black straps connecting it to a base. She was confused. He already had a dick, and it was bigger than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need another dick?” Abby asked him. She knew about dildos and all that but this one seemed different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so there were pictures and stuff and well…</span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t use it, you would wear it and use it on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sat there for a second just taking that in. She didn’t want to seem like she was against it, in fact the more she thought about it the more intriguing it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I get to fuck you?” Abby clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” replied Owen. He awkwardly reached in his pack again, “I got lube too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby nodded. “That sounds fun, let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that agreed, they each took some time to prepare and Abby changed into just her bra and the strap-on dildo. It was very weird to put on at first, and she wasn’t sure if she’d call the thin harness that went between her legs comfortable, she’d never worn anything like that before. She looked down to see the fake phallus sticking out from her crotch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what guys all the time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby examined the lube bottle in her hand, it was unopened, though it expired twenty years ago. Oh well, if some bad side effect happened, Owen would only have himself to blame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Owen returned to the cafe, wearing only his boxers, he smiled sheepishly seeing Abby waiting in the strap on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come we don’t ever use this stuff?” asked Abby holding up the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen got up next to her, “Well Abs, it’s because we normally use a certain hole of yours that doesn’t need to get much more wet than it already gets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” replied Abby as Owen began to kiss her neck. “So we’d use it if we tried my other hole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen ran his hands up and down her side, “Yeah, if you’d want to try that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby gave him a kiss on the lips, “Maybe tomorrow, I’ll see how much you enjoy it tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen smiled and brought her back into a kiss. Abby returned it back with increased enthusiasm. It was pretty arousing to think that she was going to be the one doing the fucking tonight. As they sat on the edge of the bed, Owen brought his hand to the side of Abby’s thigh, and she hers to his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you as hard as you fucked me this morning?” she said huskily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen made a noise in this throat, “Maybe not that hard, babe. I’m a virgin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby laughed and pushed him back unto the bed. She had to lean over him in a slightly awkward angle because the dildo was getting in the way. Abby moved it to the side out of the way, it was a foreign feeling holding a fake dick in her hand, but she was starting to like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby put her hand around the waistband of Owen’s boxers and started to tug them down, Owen lifted up and helped slide them off. Abby’s hand automatically went to Owen’s dick, which was already getting hard again, but that wasn’t going to be the star of the show tonight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perks of being young and full of energy, we can just screw like rabbits all day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I use the lube now?” Abby asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Owen, “You should try with your fingers first I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” replied Abby, picking the lube up again. “Real role reversal here,” she added, smiling a bit as she broke off the seal of the bottle and squeezed some on her hand. She rubbed the lube all the way down the dildo and then made sure her first two digits were well covered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby was now standing by the bed in between Owen’s legs which laid off of it. She quick decided to take off her bra before starting, and did so with one hand. With that clean hand she rubbed Owen’s abs and hips, meanwhile the lubed one trailed its way to his hole. He’d done this at least in her vagina before, so Abby figured this was similar, Abby began to lightly prod at his hole, he didn’t seem to object so she slipped a lubed finger inside. Owen grunted and Abby wasn’t quite sure what to do next, but she tried moving her hand in and out a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that okay?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, just want to get warmed up a little,” replied Owen. Abby figured he could barely feel one finger, she always liked when he used at least two on her. Then next time her finger came out, Abby added a second to the mix. Owen sharply inhaled through his teeth but didn’t tell her to stop. Maybe she was doing alright, Abby smirked and looked down, Owen was holding his legs up and his cock looked so neglected. Abby took him in her other hand and slowly pumped it for some strokes in tandem with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen closed his eyes for a few seconds and then spoke. “That’s good, try using the harness now,” his voice was oddly low. Abby removed her hands and took a grip on the fake dick, she looked up at her boyfriend, he seemed so vulnerable and exposed laying there, his legs curled up and apart. But his gaze was full of trust and Abby felt more confidence seeing that. She wondered if she looked the same to him the first time they ever did something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby lined up the dildo head with his hole, her hand in his hip for the other. “Okay?” Abby checked, and Owen nodded. She pushed her hips slightly forward so the head went in, Owen gasped and tensed for a second. “It’s okay, Goober,” she murmured, pushing it a few more inches in. Owen made a guttural noise and clenched a fist, she hoped she wasn’t hurting him but she wasn’t sure. Abby pulled out the dildo and then back in very slowly but not the whole way. He seemed to be okay with it, and she took his cock in hand again. “Shh, shh,” she soothed as she pumped them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby continued to move the strap-on in slowly, going deeper each thrust. It wasn’t a huge dildo but she could see why it would be uncomfortable. Owen kept waning between shutting close his eyes and looking at her. Abby kept a moderate pace with her hips and stroked his dick, half-hazardly pumping it, she was more focused on Owen’s reactions and making sure she was doing the right thing. “Does that feel alright?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” grunted Owen, “Go a little faster, angle it different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” replied Abby, readjusting her stance when she pulled out and standing a bit taller she took a hold of Owen’s thigh with one hand. She thrust at a more upward angle and Owen tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, Abby,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Owen hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby paused, “What? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. There was spot there that felt really good. Keep going,” Owen moved a hand to her side to bring her closer. Abby leaned more forward over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Where? Here?” Abby thrust in again at the angle, and Owen arched his back and gripped her side, his eyebrows scrunched together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said through clenched teeth. Abby continued to thrust, just not hitting the spot that made him go crazy. Abby twisted her hand that was around his cock a bit more purposefully now, Owen seemed to be enjoying it, his mouth open as he let out moan. She was kind of getting into this, it was pretty hot to make her boyfriend squirm like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Owen looked at her again and moved a hand to her breast. They’d lost a little mass since she’d started working out so frequently, but her nipples which Owen had begun to pinch were still just as sensitive. It was making her wet, but the harness didn’t provide enough feeling to arouse her enough to cum. THat didn’t matter though, she’d get that taken care of later tonight or tomorrow, Abby figured. This was fun enough, and she liked to be making the Birthday Boy happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it when I fuck you, Owen?” Abby challenged as she thrust, she thought he might like a little dirty talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen bit his lip. “Yes. Hit that spot again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it was his birthday.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Abby angled some strokes up and started thrusting in faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hips slapped together as the strap-on moved in and out, Owen groaned and swore as Abby hit that sensitive area again. The straps of the harness dug into Abby’s ass as she pushed harder, it was gonna leave a mark. Owen’s skin was flushed as Abby twisted her hand up and down his cock as she continued to thrust in a way that made him pant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, babe. I want you to,” Abby hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen moved a hand up to Abby’s neck, applying a little pressure with his thumb. “Abby…” he rasped out. Abby pushed the dildo in to hit him directly in that spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Owen grunted, tensing. His cock twitched and Abby pushed in and jerked him with her hand as he reached his peak, cum spurting out unto his chest. Owen groaned, biting his hand and tightening his grip around her neck. Seeing him a mess like this was more of a turn on than Abby had ever thought it’d be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen dropped his hand and relaxed, breathing hard. Abby let go of his cock and Owen’s breath shook as she slowly pulled out. Abby undid the buckles on the strap-on, it’d been fun but was digging into skin, odd pressure lines marked her body. She rubbed them quickly and then jumped up unto the bed next to her boyfriend. As Abby cuddled in close and kissed his neck as Owen’s breathing started to go back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t make noises like that when you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different,” said Owen. “I think I like both though, if it’s with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled, “So I did a good job fucking your brains out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re good at everything,” Owen said mockingly and pulled her into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday,” Abby murmured against his lips and then took his hand, guiding it down towards her wet folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best present,” Owen replied, leaning up unto his side and then taking care of her needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was peaceful and the next day carried on mostly like the previous two, they’d gone out for a little, talked, had more sex; Abby got her wish on being fucked on the information desk. After that though, they knew they’d have to head back to the stadium before dark. It was a bit of a mood killer as they both knew they couldn’t live in this fantasy forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying on the loveseat together one last time before heading back, Abby was already thinking about the time getting late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen’s head was nestled in the crook of her shoulder. “You know for your next birthday, or Christmas, or whatever you want, I could really spruce this place up and make it look really nice for just the two of us, what do you think about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby pushed her lips together and looked to the side. It sounded lovely, it really did. Abby wanted to be excited at the prospect. To kiss him on the mouth and say how much that excited her and how she’d stay in this aquarium forever with him, but the vacation haze was wearing off. The time she’d promised to devote to him was up and now she had to go back to focusing on training and whatever job Isaac was going to give her. Not to mention you know who was still out there, and she couldn’t just let that go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby shifted back and looked at Owen and his kind smile, his child-like excitement and optimism. She wanted to say yes and mean it, but she couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he could give all the love he has to another girl, someone who could fully appreciate it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see what happens, okay?” Abby tried to hide the fact that she was sad saying that, the fact that she meant no. But Owen still caught in her eyes what she was thinking, and his face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’ll see,” Owen sat up and stood, offering her a hand up. “I guess it’s time to go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>